


Bang Bang

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominatrix!Hungary, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was walkin’ around with a loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The lights were dim, it was hot, and the air both smelt and felt like sweat so thickly he could cut through it with a knife. People were dancing left and right, but he wasn’t anywhere in the craziness. 

Gilbert wasn’t normally one to be in this scene.

Actually, he had always done his best to /not/ be in this scene. And now in front of him a group of very attractive, sweaty women were in front of him, their bodies grinding up against one another, their faces heated up and their mouths open. He blushed profusely, feeling very out of his element. Francis whacked his shoulder. 

“Gilbert, your mouth is hanging open. That’s normally considered to be rude.” He joked, ruffling his very much heterosexual friend’s hair as he was pushed into the dance floor with Francis at his side. “Relax! We are here to celebrate you getting rid of the bitch.”

“Natalia wasn’t a bitch…” He said, and Francis merely rolled his eyes. 

“Please, she cheated on you with her brother. That’s bitch enough for me to smell from a mile away.” Gilbert sighed. 

“I loved her, Francis. Don’t be so mean to her. I knew she loved someone else for a while. But her brother was never interested.” He said, looking a bit haggard, more than a little defeated. “So I was surprised that she slept with him.”

Gilbert pulled out of his grip, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I’m going to get a drink, okay?” Francis sighed as the albino scurried off the dance floor, feeling like a sinner in church. He needed to lighten up. He was always so much more at ease either in uniform, where people ordered him what to do, or when he was at home. 

But Gilbert was surrounded by beautiful women. And that made all the difference. 

XXXXX

After a few drinks, he started to relax a bit, but he just thought of his ex and sighed. He had been with her because he hadn’t wanted to die alone. He had been in the military, and had gotten a girl before he had gone out. But….she cheated. 

He took another gulp, and when he lowered his glass, he discovered that there was a woman in front of him. With the nicest pair of breasts he had ever seen.  
Gilbert stared. 

“My, you are the exotic one.” A cute accent came up, and he looked up towards her with a blush on his face for having stared. Oh. She was hot. A slender hand went to his face, and tilted his chin up, looking into his freakishly red eyes. “Handsome too.” She looked him over again, swaying her hips seductively as she ran her hand down his face, and then down his neck.

Gilbert was smitten. 

“You’ll do.” She smacked his face lightly, snapping his attention back to her. “My name is Elizaveta. I want to sleep with you.” She ordered, and Gilbert knew he was helpless to obey. 

“I-I’m Gilbert.” He coughed, and looked back up to her with adoration, that was quickly covered with an attempt to try and look cooler. She laughed at him, and took his hand, leading him out of the main floor, and down out of the lights. 

“Hmmm…you’re a skinny little man. Looks like I’ll top.” She was talking to herself, and Gilbert wasn’t listening, revealing in the fact she was looking at /him/, for all the times he exclaimed he was amazing, he was trying to counterbalance the fact he was a freak. It was a change in pace to have a woman taking him to the back and helping him pull off his top, as he panted, hands going over to rub her breasts, before she smacked him away. “Bad boy- only touch when I tell you.” She reached over and smacked his ass, smirking. “Oooh, nice and muscular- exactly what I wanted.” Elizaveta purred. 

Gilbert flushed, letting her do as she pleased, taking off his shirt. She paused as she noticed old scars, before she brushed past them. “We should find somewhere more private.” Elizaveta pulled him along as he nodded eagerly, feeling very mute for a talkative person. 

Elizaveta got them to a room, hot and humid, but then getting them right back to business, pushing Gilbert to the bed and then down onto his back, nipping his ear with her breath rushing down onto his face. He shivered at the sensation, feeling his erection growing. “A-Ah….” He moaned out, before she tsked, and sat up, straddling him. Her slender hands reached down, starting to feel up his abs. “My, very well built.” She commented on the six-pack, before he felt his excitement growing as her hands went down to his pants, and unbuckled him. He groaned as her hand went past the waistline of the jeans slowly, and rubbed on his crotch. “And, ultimately average under the belt.” She hummed, but hardly sounded disappointed. “Looks like I’ll need this.” She brought over her bag, still straddling him, but no longer fondling his cock. 

His eyes popped out as she brought out a very sturdy looking strap on, and he stuttered out a very soft, “Oh.”. This is what she meant by topping. Elizaveta laughed as she grabbed the lube from her purse, starting to pour it into her hands. 

“Not backing out, are you?” She purred, putting the lube down and starting to fondle him again. 

“Hell no.” He agreed, voice gravelly, and she smiled triumphantly, turning him over abruptly onto his stomach. “Watch it.” He growled, used to a dom girl, but he wanted her to be a bit gentle anyway. Elizaveta listened, lightening her touch as a cold slick finger traced his asshole, and he shivered. 

“Good, now relax for me.” Nipping his neck, Gilbert felt her finger slide inside of him, languid and eliciting a very strained moan from him. Elizaveta then wiggled it inside of him, swirling it as he grabbed onto the bed sheets, gritting his teeth to try and not look like a virgin, and she used her free hand to pick his legs up, and smack his ass. “Don’t stop yourself. I love the sound of a man giving himself up.” After reprimanding him, and twisting his neck a bit, she leaned over and kissed him, before nipping his lips playfully, making him open them and moan for her. 

Slowly stretching him, clearly getting off on the power trip associated with having the albino in helpless throws of pleasure beneath her, she started to fondle his balls, humming. But, just as he was on the cusp of cumming, she pulled her fingers out, and hand away. He whined. 

“Bad boy.” She smacked his ass, and ruffled his hair, before attaching the strap on with a sigh. “Are you ready?” She asked, and he nodded disgruntledly. If he hadn’t wanted it, why did he have all this done? He wanted to cum, dammit! Elizaveta laughed again, taking her own sweet time as she got herself ready, clicking it into place before she straddled him again, the hard plastic sticking into his back. “Mmmm…I have to admit, you’ve been a very good little boy for me. I guess I’ll reward you.” Slowly, she slid inside of him, and his hands fisted in the bed sheets, mind going utterly blank. His mouth was open as he recollected himself after the initial feeling. 

“You’re really skilled at this.” He said, almost conversationally as she waited for him to readjust to the length. “I have to tell you that.”

Elizaveta smiled, petting his hair. “Well, if I wasn’t good, why would I be going into a club to pick someone up?”  
“Good point…” He said, but was cut off as she thrusted her hips, moaning slightly with the pressure against her own crotch. Gilbert’s toes curled. Oh /yes/. Natalia had always wanted him to be in control and it was so wonderful when someone was ordering him and had the exact way to make him lose what Natalia had required him to have in bed.  
Elizaveta fucked him on his hands and knees, moaning out with him as the alcohol got to their heads further, and Elizaveta came before him, shaking as some liquid came out from under the strap on, but dutifully, she jerked dhim off until he came as well. “Ughnnn….Elizaveta!” He shouted, the word a mouthful to say, and so he shortened it the second time he said it. “Eliza!” She panted, pulling out of him after a minute to catch her breath. 

“Good. You are quite the screamer.” Elizaveta turned him over, and he was drooling a bit. “Hmm….but, you’re also drooling…oh well. I asked you to lose control. And you did just that.” She cuddled up to him, laying with him in her bright red lingerie, smiling at him. “I have to go in the morning, but I will leave you my number.”

XXXX

Just as she had warned him, when Gilbert Beilschmidt woke up the morning after some of the best sex he had ever had, he was alone in a run down hotel room, naked, with a pair of red panties on the bed beside him. On them, there was a number written, along with a smily face. 

First things first, he had to work off the soreness, and finally get the courage to kick Natalia out of the house. He figured he’d be doing quite a few things there that she didn’t ever need to know about. 

Gilbert was enthralled by the markswoman who had shot his heart and then taken it all for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was walkin’ around with a loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart. (Pruhun, Dominatrix Hungary, Human AU, guilty pleasure PWP)

“Aghhhh!” Gilbert cried out, hands fighting against the handcuffs that had him bound to the chair. The toy that was vibrating inside of him was driving him crazy. He couldn’t rub his throbbing cock, he couldn’t even rub it with his legs- not that would help much. He was completely bound to a chair, bare naked, and had his eyes covered up. 

“Hmm…bad boy.” Her lash gently moved around his cock, and he desperately lifted up his hips to get into the feeling, and she lashed his chest. 

“Hnnn…” He groaned, leaning forward a bit, panting lightly. She lashed him again for the noise. 

This was one of their favorite games. How long could Gilbert tolerate this until he started moaning for touch- hers, specifically. He could feel her standing over him, leaning herself down. A hand languidly rested on his shoulder. “Poor baby. It’s been ten minutes. Got anything to say?” She checked in with him, making sure this was okay with him. 

He only panted, before he shook his head, drooling a bit. She wiped it off his face, before kissing him. “Too bad, I think I’m ready for some more fun, aren’t you?” He instantly started nodding, and she laughed, a soft tinkling sound. 

She surprised him by not untying him, or even removing the blindfold. She simply sat down on top of him, sliding onto his cock, making him moan, leaning his head against her chest, putting his face accidentally right into her breast. 

“Oooh, I knew this was the right time.” She moaned softly with him, pulling his face tighter against her breasts, untying a hand of his to bring it up to her chest. “Do it.” He quickly got to work, biting her nipples playfully, getting the best noises out of her, as she rode him up and down, going at a smooth, steady tempo.   
Gilbert was in heaven.

XXXX

Afterwards, they lay in bed together, satisfying Gilbert’s required cuddling time after sex. “You know, if I had met you when you were confident, I wouldn’t have this arrangement with you.” Elizaveta said, humming. 

“Why?” Gilbert asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stroked his hair. 

“When you’re confident, and when you’re not, you portray two very different people. When you’re confident, you can get a little full of yourself.” And Gilbert blushed. “But, I know you well enough to know that you are full of smoke. You’d never even hurt a fly.” Elizaveta kissed his forehead, and he hummed. 

“Thanks for that.” He said, a bit sarcastically. “I try to be likeable. Nice to know my meager social skills succeed in disappointing people.” His lover looked very thoughtful.

“I wouldn’t say they are disappointing, they are just misleading. You act like, well, a douche.” Elizaveta laughed a bit.

“And you act like a meek women. When I know you’re a tigress.” Gilbert nipped her neck playfully, and she pushed him off, giggling a bit. 

“It certainly is a relationship that makes my friends wonder.” She purred, sitting up with him. “They don’t peg you as a sub, especially not after seeing your brother. Why are you so much thinner than he is?” She felt his very lean muscles. “He’s like a body builder, and you’re like….well. A noodle.”

“Malnutrition.” Gilbert said, flatly. “Dad wasn’t very good at putting food on the table for me, even though he ate fine. I never complained, but I just never got enough.” Elizaveta was a bit surprised, realizing she had treaded onto delicate territory. She pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m surprised you can trust me like this, then. I wouldn’t be able to if I was treated like that.”

“Are you complaining?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” She shook her head. “I just want to know.”

“Well, I want to be taken care of, I guess, because he never took care of me.” He said, shifting a bit, and Elizaveta leaned over to kiss him. 

“Then I’ll be happy to do that, sweet heart.” She straddled him, and Gilbert looked surprised. 

“Seconds already?” 

“I love to surprise.” She purred, and got out her bag of toys. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m turning this into a kink fic. Send me a kink and as long as I can write it I’ll go for it.


End file.
